


Benefits of Couch Surfing

by Sung_gi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sung_gi/pseuds/Sung_gi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the second time he went couch surfing. Sleeping on unknown people's couches had turned out to be a fun way to see the world and make new friends. And who knew what kind of friends he would make!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefits of Couch Surfing

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: threesome -man on a man on a man
> 
> Don't like it, don't read it.  
> You've been warned!

Couch surfing had been the best idea he had ever had in his life. He had already done it the previous summer after summer work, and now he was on his second round. Spending a night or two on other people's homes, sleeping on the couch, had turned out to be nicer than he had first expected. People were friendly and enthusiastic to show him around, take him to see the town and took him sightseeing. Never once had he been robbed or forced to leave because of an unpleasant host.

"Hello! You must be Donghae-ssi!" Said a male about his age as the door opened in front of him. He had a messy, blond hair that fell on his face but looked ridiculously good on him anyway. The man was smiling brightly, immediately offering to take Donghae's back bag. "Please, come in, come in!" 

"Thank you." Donghae answered the smile with one of his own and stepped in. The apartment didn't seem to be too large. He knew there were two men – Hyukjae and Sungmin – of his age living there, so he didn't expect much. But to be honest, he preferred sleeping in a cozy and a little messy home than in a clean and extremely expensive looking residence. 

"Hyukjae will be home in an hour or so. Please, come in! Make yourself at home!" The man, apparently Sungmin, told him further from the apartment. Donghae took off his shoes and put his jacket on a hanger before following Sungmin. The entryway leaded to the living room and kitchen that were separated by an orange curtain made of pearl strings. 

The first thing Donghae checked out was the couch – of course – since he would be sleeping on it. It looked nice and soft. He didn't dare to sit on it yet as he was afraid he would appear to be rude so he decided to look around in the living room while Sungmin was preparing them something small to eat in the kitchen. 

"I hope you're not all too hungry. Hyukjae's supposed to pick up something for all of us on his way home." Sungmin yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm fine, thanks!" Donghae answered him. The small nervousness had almost disappeared already. Naturally he was always a little nervous of going to someone's home, not knowing the person or persons beforehand. But Sungmin appeared to be outgoing and friendly. It was easy to be around him. 

But he wasn't sure about this Hyukjae yet. There were photos of Sungmin with another man on the windowsill. Donghae expected the other man to be Hyukjae. There were also family photos. Along with the photos there was one green plant. He was slightly surprised to find it well taken care of. He didn't have a single plant in his own apartment since he'd kill them anyway. He was really lazy when it came to decorations anyway.

Soon Sungmin asked him to come to the kitchen as the tea was ready. The kitchen was plain with only the most necessary things included – just like his own kitchen. Sungmin was already sitting on his place and had poured tea for both of them.

"I took the liberty to pour tea for you also. Hope you don't mind." He said with a smile. Donghae shrugged, telling him it was alright. Silence fell into the apartment for a moment as they both concentrated on their cups of tea and the sandwiches Sungmin had prepared for them.

Donghae took a bite of his sandwich and couldn't help but moan in appreciation. "This is really good, Sungmin-ssi." 

"Please, just Sungmin." The male grinned. "And thanks."

When another silence threatened to fall, Donghae cleared his throat. "So, are you and Hyukjae-ssi just roommates?" 

"Donghae-ah!" Sungmin whined. "Please drop out the formalities!" Donghae was a little taken aback by Sungmin's sudden reaction. He was only trying to be polite and not start speaking with them informally right away. But the genuine smile on Sungmin's face calmed his mild panic. He didn't know what to day, so he settled with a nod. 

"Anyway, why do you ask?"

"I was just being curious. I mean, I have nothing against it if…" Donghae let his voice fade and turned his gaze from Sungmin's sharp yet friendly eyes. Of course he had nothing against being gay. He was one also. And the photos he had seen on the windowsill gave him the impression of something else but just friendship.

"Then the answer is yes and no." Donghae looked up at Sungmin again and gave him a confused look. Sungmin grinned again before answering. "Yes, we're just roommates. But no because of a few benefits."

Donghae was pretty sure he knew what those benefits were. He mouthed an 'oh' before returning his focus on the delicious sandwich on the plate in front of him. The answer had caused his cheeks to turn into a barely-there shade of red and he wanted to hide it behind his hair. He didn't need to let Sungmin know about the images flashing in his mind. However, Sungmin was about to say something – clearly not finished with the subject – when the front door was opened.

"Min, I'm home!" A male voice was heard yelling from the door. Sungmin jumped up from his chair, pulling Donghae along him as he went to greet his roommate. 

"Did you get us food?" That was the first thing Sungmin told the male who was taking off his shoes. 

"Shit, I forgot." He answered without even looking up at Sungmin and Donghae. He was about to put his shoes neatly under the jackets when he froze. Apparently he noticed Donghae's shoes and realized they weren't alone anymore. He quickly straightened his back and looked in the direction of the other two. "Umm, I didn't know you were already here, Donghae-ssi." He muttered, looking awkward.

Donghae couldn't help but smile. Hyukjae was the complete opposite of Sungmin, who seemed to be really easygoing and happy all the time. Hyukjae on the other hand was a little timid and much more serious than Sungmin. But wasn't it so that the contrasts just make the combination work?

"Lee Hyukjae, we have nothing to eat!" Sungmin growled at the other before Donghae could say a word. He was amazed by the total change of mood in Sungmin as the man next to him crossed his arms above his chest and gave his friend a nasty look.

"We can always just order something. C'mon Min, it's not the end of the world." Hyukjae told his friend. Although his words came out with a cocky tone of voice, the look in his eyes was almost like apologetic. Sungmin apparently couldn't argue with him as he suddenly jumped up and turned to face Donghae.

"Pizza or Chinese?" He asked. Donghae gaped at him for a short moment. How can this man smile this much?

"Pizza's alright." He answered, still amazed by the man before him. Sungmin beamed and clapped his hands in excitement before running into the living room and disappearing behind a door. 

"Sorry about that." Hyukjae muttered. Donghae hadn't noticed the other had come closer to him and turned to look at him, shaking his head and giving him a silent smile to assure he didn't mind. "Anyway, I'm Hyukjae. Nice to meet you." The man said and offered his hand. 

"Donghae. And there’s no need to use formalities." He smiled and shook the offered hand.

"Jeez, you sound like Sungmin already! How long have you been here?" Hyukjae said jokingly and flashed Donghae a gummy smile. Laughing they returned to the kitchen where Hyukjae took himself a cup of tea and joined Donghae at the table. 

Soon Sungmin came into the kitchen with a bright smile on his face and sat on his place next to Hyukjae. He gave Hyukjae a look that Donghae couldn't really interpret but then returned back to Donghae. 

The rest of the evening went smoothly. They chatted and ate pizza while watching a movie. After the movie Donghae was washing his face and brushing his teeth in the bathroom while the two prepared the couch for him. He could hear the two from the living room and almost laughed aloud when Sungmin was all the time giving instructions to Hyukjae, who whined and told Sungmin to shut up. Apparently it was Sungmin who took care of the household, not Hyukjae.

"There, all done." Sungmin finally said when Donghae stepped out of the toilet, wearing his pajama pants and a wife beater. 

“Thanks.” Donghae answered, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck when he realized what Sungmin was wearing. No shirt or pants other than the dark gray boxers. And damn he was hot. His upper body was well defined, muscles toned enough for Donghae to see every single ab, but he wasn’t too puffed up. Just the right amount of masculinity. 

And when Hyukjae walked out of their bedroom, Donghae had to admit he wasn’t disappointed the least bit. Just like Sungmin, he was also well defined. His shoulders weren’t as broad as Sungmin’s, he was taller than the blond and much skinnier. But his muscles were just as well defined.

It was really hard for Donghae to hide his blush after seeing the two. Damn, he understood why Sungmin had been so smug when mentioning the ‘benefits’. He could now clearly see the reason. Both of them were burning hot.

“So, if you need anything, just ask. I’m going to bed now.” Sungmin said, ignoring the fact that Donghae was clearly uncomfortable around them. He did such a poor job hiding it. “Good night, Donghae!” And with that he walked to the bedroom. Donghae followed the other with his eyes until Sungmin turned off the lights of their shared bedroom. 

“The bathroom’s free now, right?” Donghae almost jumped at hearing Hyukjae’s voice. It was the second time Hyukjae had crept closer to him without him noticing the man. 

“Oh, it’s free. Night Hyukjae.” Donghae tried to hide his oh so obvious blush by walking directly to the kitchen. He needed a glass of water to cool him down. Seeing those two had his blood rushing in his veins. He felt hot all over.

“Fuck this…” He hissed silently and placed the now empty glass in the sink. Taking a quick look down only to confirm the bulge of his semi-hard cock made him growl in frustration. He tried his best to adjust himself in his pajama pants before moving to the living room and settling on the couch. He pulled the blanket to cover his lower body although the room was already too hot for his liking. 

Hyukjae bid him good night when he stepped out of the bathroom and disappeared into their bedroom. He didn’t quite close the door, leaving it slightly ajar.

It didn’t take too long for Donghae to hear silent snoring. Sighing he turned to lie on his back, staring at the ceiling. A silly smile spread on his face as he remembered the last time this thing had happened. He had been sleeping on the couch of a single man, a good looking single heterosexual man, to be exact. And damn, he had been so delicious-looking. But unfortunately heterosexual. No one night stand -things. So there had just been Donghae and his right hand that night after the man had gone to sleep. But who cares? He was a young man with his hormones still going strong. There was nothing bad at jerking off to his images, right? 

Hormones, Donghae blamed hormones. 

And now that he had seen his two hosts almost in their birth-suits, he blamed the hormones again. 

Slowly he sneaked his hand into his pants and wrapped his fingers around his shaft. He had done this so many times it felt like his hand was doing it on its own. The only problem in jerking off was that he had to keep it quiet. The most embarrassing thing ever would be to get caught by either of the two.

Letting out a shaky sigh his hand sped up. “Damn…” He cursed softly as he pictured Hyukjae and Sungmin in his mind. He had to cover his mouth with his free hand when he finally pushed himself over the edge. Another curse left his shaky lips he pulled his hand, sticky with cum, out of his pants. 

He slumped back on the cushions, coming down from his high. He needed to clean himself up but getting up now sounded just as bad as trying to sleep with cum inside his pants.

After a small battle with himself, he decided to make it quick and clean himself in the bathroom. Waking up with your hand dirty would be really awkward, especially if the duo sleeping in the bedroom was awake. 

 

He woke up in the middle of the night. His mind was still foggy and he didn’t know what had woken him up. He thought he heard a small moan but after shaking the sleepiness from his eyes he heard absolutely nothing. 

A shiver went down his spine and he tugged the blanket closer to his body and buried his head in the pillow. A strange déjà vu flashed in his mind because of the moan. Last summer he had slept on the couch of a single lady around her 50’s. And that night he had also woken up in a moan – his own moan. 

To his horror, he had found the lady from between his legs, naked legs, blowing him. In the end he had ended up sleeping on the chair in the railway station, like a beggar. The lady had tried to seduce him by giving him “the blowjob of his life” and refused to stop when Donghae declined her generosity. 

But this time it hadn’t been Donghae himself who had moaned. He was absolutely sure about it. 

And it was confirmed when he heard another silent moan coming from the bedroom.

With a frown Donghae sat up on the couch. Sure Sungmin had told him about those ‘benefits’ but did they really have to go at it now that he was staying at their place? Seriously guys?

Trying to get rid of the dirty images invading his mind, Donghae stood up and tried his best to move without a sound. He managed to sneak into the bathroom, do what he needed and then get out. The two didn’t seem to notice he was awake. A wave of relief hit him but just when he was about to go back to sleep – which he didn’t think was possible – he kicked his foot on the corner of the couch. 

Hissing in pain he sat on the arm rest of the couch and pulled his foot up to take a closer look at it. Nothing serious. 

But the silence in the apartment was alarming. 

Shit, he had been too noisy! Sungmin and Hyukjae must’ve heard him! He cursed himself in his mind. How awkward!! 

“Donghae-ah, are you awake?” He literally froze at hearing Sungmin’s hoarse voice. Donghae had a feeling that the hoarseness of his voice wasn’t because of sleep…

He groaned, still rubbing his aching toe. He didn’t use any words as he didn’t want to tell the others he had really been awake for the past 15 minutes or so. 

“Donghae-ah–“ He heard Sungmin’s voice again, but he was cut off by a silent hiss that obviously came from Hyukjae. 

“Don’t you dare, Min!” 

Apparently Sungmin ignored him completely. Donghae was still sitting on the arm rest, completely still, trying to understand the situation. He was sitting there in the dark living room while his hosts were having fun together in the next room. And the other one of them was trying to say something to him.

‘Alright, this is the weirdest and the most awkward stay of my trip so far…!’

“Shut up Hyuk.” Sungmin spat at Hyukjae. Donghae couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face. It was wiped away rather efficiently thought, as Sungmin spoke to him again. “Donghae, could you come here?”

“What?” He exclaimed before slapping his hand over his mouth. Sungmin wanted him to go there? In the middle of their little enjoying-the-benefits-of-the-roommate-relationship –moment?!

“Please?” 

“Sungmin, what are you—!” Hyukjae tried to speak again, this time much louder so that Donghae could hear him also but the rest of his words were muffled. A shudder went through Donghae’s body as he tried not to think of what could’ve been stuffed into Hyukjae’s mouth to shut him up.

Before he even realized he had moved, Donghae found himself standing right behind the almost closed door of their bedroom. From the crack of the door he could see that the room wasn’t completely dark.

Gulping audibly and trying to gather his thoughts he asked Sungmin what it was – not opening the door any further.

“I need help and Hyuk is kinda occupied.” Sungmin’s reply was quick and accompanied by a muffled moan.

“Umm…” Donghae hesitated, still not opening the door before him. “Is it really necessary? I mean, I don’t want to interrupt your—“

He was cut off by Sungmin’s voice once again. “Wanna join us?” 

Donghae couldn’t help but push the door open. The dimly lit room had one bed only large enough for two people to sleep on it fairly comfortably. Otherwise the room was rather plain. A full length mirror attached to a wardrobe door and one bedside table, but nothing else.

“WHAT?!” Donghae exclaimed. Hyukjae also made a sound, indicating how astonished he was, and looked at his roommate with impossibly wide eyes. Sungmin only grinned at Donghae, ignoring Hyukjae almost completely. 

Somehow Hyukjae managed to spit out the gag in his mouth – which seemed to be a pair of socks. “What the hell Sungmin?” His hands were cuffed on the bedposts, making him unable to smack Sungmin, which he would’ve probably done if he could’ve moved his hands. 

Donghae was staring at the scene before him while trying to grasp the reality. Hyukjae was lying on his back on the bed, with his hands cuffed… Sungmin was sitting on the bed, right next to Hyukjae’s spread legs, holding the other’s hard length in his hand while pumping it painfully slow. Sungmin himself was still wearing his boxers unlike the man underneath him.

“How do you know he’s even into this?” Hyukjae snarled at Sungmin. This time he did get a reaction from the man teasing him. 

“At least he’s enjoying the view.” Sungmin said to Hyukjae, turning to show him his wicked grin and tugging on his length. He earned a moan from Hyukjae whose head fell back on the pillows and hips jerked up into the hand. At first Donghae didn’t know what Sungmin was talking about but when the blond man turned his head back to him, he followed his gaze down. 

What an impressive bulge he had there. And Sungmin was staring right at it.

“So, top or bottom?” Sungmin asked with a mischievous smile on his face and gave Donghae one more wicked look before leaning down to give Hyukjae’s angry red cock a long lick.

Donghae could only stare at the scene for a moment. Sungmin decided to let him make up his mind while he was making Hyukjae squirm under his playful touches. Hyukjae’s eyes fluttered shut as Sungmin took a little more of his cock into his mouth. Suddenly the oh-so-quiet Hyukjae became the most vocal person in the room.

“I’m not picky.” Donghae said suddenly. Both of the men on the bed opened their eyes wide open and looked at him for a short moment. Hyukjae made a strangled noise when Sungmin withdrew his mouth from him whereas Sungmin chuckled darkly and wrapped his hand around the hard and now slick length.

“Told you he’s into this.” Sungmin giggled and gave a rather harsh slap on Hyukjae’s chest. Donghae, who didn’t really know how to react took a step forward into the room. Yes, he was horny as hell and seeing Hyukjae cuffed and naked – all vulnerable – on the bed didn’t really make him feel any easier. 

And Sungmin was clearly indicating for him to join them. So he sat on the bed, opposite to Sungmin, giving him a quick look before diving down and taking the tip of Hyukjae’s cock into his mouth. Hyukjae screamed, surprised by the sudden feeling.

Donghae concentrated on relaxing his throat as he wanted to give his host something the other would never forget. Hell, at least he himself would never forget this! Slowly he sank even lower, taking as much of the other’s shaft down his throat as he just could. Hyukjae’s moans were ringing in his ears and his eyes fluttered shut. After humming silently around the other’s length he pulled his head a little upwards before sinking back down, taking in a bit more of him.

Donghae was so concentrated on giving Hyukjae the best blowjob of his life that he didn’t even notice how Sungmin got up from the bed. Soon the other’s hands were sneaking under the hem of his wife-beater, caressing the smooth skin of his back. The hands rounded his torso, to roam on his stomach and finally on his chest.

Donghae moaned around Hyukjae’s cock when Sungmin’s hands found his nipples and rolled them between his fingers. Hyukjae groaned and arched his back, hitting the back of Donghae’s throat. The brown-haired man gagged around the shaft in his mouth but willed himself to relax. Soon Hyukjae was pushing his hips up, fucking his mouth.

“Slow down Hyuk.” Sungmin whispered huskily. Donghae was surprised to see that his words actually did have an effect on the man. Hyukjae slowed his hips down, growling something incoherent at Sungmin who chuckled against Donghae’s neck. The hot breath sent shivers down on Donghae’s back.

“Donghae-ah, you’re still fully clothed.” Sungmin whispered into his ear. At the same time he twisted the nipples between his fingers, making Donghae gasp. “Let’s take this shirt off first.” And with that Sungmin pulled Donghae into a standing position right next to the bed. The latter was clearly surprised by the sudden force of the blonde’s actions. And he was a little disappointed that he was forced to let go of Hyukjae’s cock.

He actually liked blowing the cuffed man.

Sungmin seemed to be very enthusiastic to get Donghae’s wife-beater off. Soon the piece of clothing flew across the room. Donghae barely had time to register Sungmin’s fingers fumbling on the waist band of his pajama pants before they were tugged down and pushed on the ground. He sighed in satisfaction when his aching cock was freed from the pressure of the clothing.

“Wow.” Was all Hyukjae could say as he openly gaped at Donghae’s body. The man under the piercing gazes grinned widely before twisting his neck enough to capture Sungmin’s lips with his own. He was going to give Hyukjae a show.

Hyukjae moaned at seeing Sungmin’s hands roam over Donghae’s naked body while the other cupped Sungmin’s head with one hand and deepened the kiss. Tongues slid against one another and somehow Donghae managed to pull a throaty moan out of Sungmin. Donghae’s free hand travelled down to capture one of Sungmin’s and slowly he guided the hand to his rock hard length. 

Sungmin smirked against Donghae’s lips and opened his eyes to look straight at Hyukjae, who groaned loudly. 

“Patience, Hyuk, patience.” Sungmin snarled and moved to kiss down on Donghae’s neck and shoulder. The man in his arms sighed in content. He felt like melting into Sungmin’s delicate touches. The fingers around his hard-on were working wonders on him and knowing that Hyukjae was watching them closely without being able to actually do anything only made him feel even more light headed.

“Min, please!” Donghae’s eyes opened when Hyukjae whined on the bed. Seeing the other man, all flushed and twitching on the bed, made it hard for him not to jump on him instantly. And yet he wanted Sungmin to go on even further. Gosh, that man certainly knew what he was doing with the hand on his crotch while the other one was rubbing his abs and mouth sucking on his shoulder.

“Donghae-ah, you mind being in the middle?” Sungmin whispered into his ear, audible for only Donghae to hear. The other moaned in agreement – hell, he had nothing to complain. His imagination was running wild. “Nice.” Sungmin murmured against his skin and gave him one last tug before giving him a gentle shove on the back.

Donghae knew it only meant for him to get on the bed. And so he did. He crawled to Hyukjae, settled in between his legs and spread them wider. Hyukjae was looking back and forth between Donghae and Sungmin, trying to grasp what was going to happen next. 

“Wait, are you going to top him?” Hyukjae suddenly asked just when Donghae was about to give a kiss on his length again. He was looking straight at Sungmin with a look in his eyes that Donghae couldn’t really interpret. But it seemed like Sungmin knew exactly what his roommate was thinking as he chuckled and took off his own boxers.

“What? You don’t think I can top him?” He winked at Donghae who was observing the other two. He was the one who didn’t really know the others and he most certainly didn’t want to embarrass himself by doing something the others didn’t like – and since it seemed like they had done this many times before, it only made the whole situation more interesting as they knew exactly what the other wanted.

“Does that mean that you–“ Donghae interrupted Hyukjae who had just been about to open his mouth again. He gave the cuffed man’s length a teasing kiss. “–usually top him?” 

“Do I look like a bottom to you?” Hyukjae grinned deviously. In the matter of fact, Donghae couldn’t answer that question. His immediate response would’ve been ‘yes’ but now that he thought about it, Hyukjae didn’t really seem like the type of guy who would always bottom. Sungmin on the other hand, with all that aigoo he had seen earlier, would be such a stereotypical bottom…

“We switch positions every now and then. Usually it’s Hyuk doing all the work.” Sungmin spoke with a grin and crossed his arms over his chest. Damn, he looked so delicious in that position – standing right next to the other two, flexing his muscles like that… Donghae got a grip of himself right before he started drooling.

“Sounds reasonable.” He muttered before turning his attention back to Hyukjae. “And how about me? Am I a regular top or bottom?” He teased the other with his eyes as he made his way up on the bed, crawling on his four until he was face to face with Hyukjae. The lust in the other’s eyes was evident. Donghae decided to take advance on the situation and while Hyukjae was contemplating the options he leaned forward and captured his lips on a long and passionate kiss.

Sungmin watched the two naked men on the bed kiss each other. Getting rid of his own boxers and with his hand fisting his cock he reached for the bedside table and opened the drawer. A grin spread on his face when he immediately found the lube and a pack of condoms he was looking for.

Donghae pulled back only enough to separate their lips. A string of saliva was still hanging between them. 

“So? Which one?” 

Hyukjae moaned when Donghae grounded his hips down, creating a sweet friction on their cocks rubbing on each other. “You top.”

“Most of the time.” Donghae smirked. “But I can’t say no to a cock like your friend’s.”

Sungmin laughed aloud as he heard Donghae’s words. He got on the bed only to stop to admire the view in front of him. Donghae was straddling Hyukjae’s hips and had his hands on either side of Hyukjae’s head. His ass was high up in the air, shamelessly showing himself to Sungmin.

“Oh god…” Sungmin gasped aloud and got closer to Donghae, settling himself behind him.

“You like the view?” Donghae grinned against Hyukjae’s lips before starting to kiss the other’s sharp jawline. By the time he reached Hyukjae’s ear his hand had already sneaked over the black-haired man’s chest, rubbing softly on his nipple.

“That’s the finest piece of ass I’ve ever come across with.” Sungmin muttered and scooted closer. His right hand was still slowly working on his own length when he reached to run the fingers of his other hand down Donghae’s spine – all the way down from his shoulder blades until he reached his balls, hanging heavy under him.

But then something better than a finger touched Donghae’s backside. He moaned loudly and turned his head in a painful angle to see what the hell Sungmin was doing behind him. His eyes widened and he had to bite his tongue not to scream in pleasure when Sungmin’s slick tongue darted out to lick his hole again. 

“Damnit Sungmin! Open these fucking cuffs!” Hyukjae growled, sounding really frustrated. Donghae tried to push aside all the pleasure clouding his mind as Sungmin started working on him with a lubed finger. His tongue was still there though, licking him every now and then.

“Maybe in a while.” Sungmin told his roommate, blowing hot air on Donghae’s rear. The tied up man snorted, knowing Sungmin would open the cuffs only when they were done…

Donghae turned his attention back on Hyukjae, trying to concentrate on kissing the other’s chest, biting down on his nipples and sucking them into his mouth. And while his mouth was occupied, one of his hands travelled south to tease Hyukjae’s twisting hole. To his surprise, the man was already slick down there.

“I already played with him a little. He’s such a slut for fingers.” Sungmin said from behind Donghae with amusement clear in his voice. Hyukjae groaned but didn’t really deny Sungmin’s words. Instead he earned a chuckle from the man in the middle.

Slowly Donghae inserted the first finger into Hyukjae. It went in easily even without additional lube. And thus he immediately added the second finger. Hyukjae’s moans were like music to his ears and he couldn’t resist the urge to look at his sexy face as the fingers were moving in and out of him. Sure enough, he did look sexy as hell.

But Donghae’s admiration was cut short when Sungmin decided to add two fingers all at once into him. Donghae screamed, partly because of the pain, partly because of the pleasure and partly because he hadn’t expected it – at all.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist.” Sungmin chuckled and kissed his rear, leaving butterfly kisses all over his ass cheeks. Donghae could only groan as a reply. He was too busy distracting himself by biting hard on Hyukjae’s chest. 

Sungmin certainly seemed to know what he was doing as he curled his fingers up just right. He rubbed on the sensitive spot inside Donghae just so deliciously. Donghae was about to lose his mind!

“Donghae-ah!” Hyukjae moaned when Donghae bit down on his nipple a little too harshly. Donghae immediately licked the abused nub and tried to kiss it better but earned nothing but a low chuckle from the blond working behind him.

“Don’t mind him. The condom’s right next to you.” 

“Is that a suggestion or an order?” Donghae smirked and pushed himself up with one hand. Hyukjae’s eyes were shining in desire and his hips were moving to meet the two fingers that were buried deep inside him. 

“Just do it!” Hyukjae moaned. Donghae grinned widely, curled his fingers up just like Sungmin had done to him, making Hyukjae’s body writhe under him. Hearing such a deep moan escaping Hyukjae’s lips and seeing his eyes slide shut in pleasure had Donghae lose his self-control. He wanted Hyukjae and he wanted him now.

Slowly he withdrew his fingers from Hyukjae and reached for the condom that was tossed right next to his knee. He needed to stand up on his knees in order to be able to open the pack and he expected Sungmin to retreat his fingers, but boy was he wrong! Sungmin did let him stand up but instead of pulling his fingers out he only pushed them deeper.

Donghae cried out as the three fingers hit his prostate directly, causing him to bend over again – almost crashing right on top of Hyukjae. 

“Come on now, Donghae-ah. I’ll help you.” Sungmin’s voice was low and husky – damn it was so sexy. And indeed he helped Donghae to stand up on his knees. With his fingers still inside him, he pulled Donghae up and supported his body with his other hand. He let Donghae’s prostate alone only until the other had ripped the pack of foil open and rolled the rubber on his length.

Once the condom was on, Donghae wasted no time adjusting himself between Hyukjae’s spread legs. Once the tip of his cock was touching the entrance of the black-haired man, he looked up at him and gave him the sexiest look he could ever put on.

“Any last words?” 

Hyukjae moaned and thrust his hips up in the air. Donghae shrugged, thinking that was all he really needed and slowly started pushing his hips forward. Although stretched and well lubed, Hyukjae was still impossibly tight and hot around his cock. 

Donghae couldn’t help himself but pushed all the way in at once. Hyukjae moaned loudly and trashed his head down on the pillows under his head once again. 

“Damn it feels good…!” He moaned. Donghae grinned while trying to catch his breath.

“I bet.” Sungmin whispered and pulled his fingers out of Donghae. The man in the middle whined before taking his bottom lip between his teeth. “Any last words?” Sungmin blew hot air into his ear, mocking him and making him shiver in anticipation.

“Just do it.” Donghae moaned, repeating the words Hyukjae had spoken just a while ago. He didn’t really bother to ask when Sungmin had put on the condom – if he had put it on at all, that is – since the feeling of Sungmin’s cock poking his hole had his mind go blank. 

The sensation was incredible! Sungmin didn’t really bother to go easy on him, as he plunged himself into Donghae’s tight heat all the way. Donghae cried out in pleasure and so did Hyukjae as Sungmin’s movement caused Donghae’s hips to jerk forward also.

Sungmin was the first one to move. He pulled back only to push back in again while leaning down to kiss and bite Donghae’s shoulder. The man in the middle on the other hand tried his best to meet Sungmin’s thrusts and at the same time give Hyukjae what the man graved for. It took them a while to find a synchronized phase – mostly because Donghae was unable to concentrate on what he was doing with Sungmin abusing his prostate and Hyukjae’s walls massaging his own shaft. It felt almost too good to be true.

Moans and cries of pleasure filled the apartment. Skin was slapping against skin, saliva was running on their bodies, mixing with sweat. Pushing into Hyukjae made Sungmin slide out of Donghae but as the man in the middle pulled back, Sungmin thrust back deep into him. Amazing!

“Min!” Hyukjae cried out. “I–I need…!” He never got the chance to finish his plea as Donghae thrust into him with a particularly hard movement of his hips. But he understood what Hyukjae wanted – or rather needed. The man’s cock was neglected and trapped between their bodies and since his own hands were still held above his head by the hand cuffs, someone else had to do the work for him. And thus Donghae reached Hyukjae’s cock with one of his hand. He was glad Sungmin had his arms wrapped tightly around his body as he probably wouldn’t have been able to keep himself up with one hand.

Too soon the familiar feeling of losing it overwhelmed Donghae. He didn’t want to cum, not yet. He didn’t want to end it yet and leave Hyukjae hanging. Based on the way Sungmin’s thrusts were losing the regular phase and the hot blows of air hitting his sweaty skin, he knew Sungmin would also be at the edge of losing it soon.

Donghae’s hand sped up on Hyukjae’s leaking length. The man screamed and somehow Donghae could recognize the words ‘soon’ and ‘close’ in between the moans and pants leaving his mouth. His hand increased the phase and suddenly Hyukjae’s tight entrance clenched, forcing Donghae to stop his movements. Along with a scream Hyukjae came on his and Donghae’s stomachs, long white strings of seed flying on their skins.

Donghae groaned and when Hyukjae came down from his high, his walls relaxing around Donghae’s cock, he started thrusting into the man again. Sungmin didn’t waste a second as he also seemed to be determined to make Donghae cum. His fingers roamed around his chest until he found the other’s nipples, twisting them as he snapped his hips against Donghae’s ass. 

“Fuck…” Donghae breathed out, getting closer and closer to the peak that he was so desperate to reach. Sungmin chuckled and closed his lips on Donghae’s shoulder, sucking hard on the sweaty skin. Hyukjae soon joined their fun, moaning as Donghae still kept on abusing his sensitive prostate, and wrapped his legs around Donghae’s torso, reaching for Sungmin’s skin.

All these sensations were too much for Donghae to handle. Every thrust Sungmin did sent a jolt of pleasure through his body, his insides were overly sensitive and Hyukjae’s walls were brushing against his length just right.

His whole body tensed when he emptied himself in the condom. Sungmin didn’t slow down the phase of his hips – instead he sped up. Donghae moaned loudly as he felt Sungmin pulse and release its seed into the condom inside him.

Exhausted, moaning, panting and sweating, they both collapsed on top of Hyukjae, who groaned at the sudden weight. For a moment they tried to regain their breaths but at least Donghae failed miserably. He was too high in pleasure to even think of getting up and pulling himself out of Hyukjae’s abused hole.

“Sungmin…” Hyukjae croaked hoarsely. Sungmin groaned, didn’t say anything, just made a sound to tell Hyukjae he was listening. “Is it possible for you to open these?” Hyukjae said tiredly and rattled the cuffs still holding his arms up. Donghae couldn’t help the small laugh from escaping his mouth.

“Naah… I’m tired.” Sungmin groaned and rubbed his face on the back of Donghae’s shoulder. The brunette laughed and pushed himself up on his shaky arms, forcing Sungmin to slide off of him in the process.

“Where’s the key?” He asked and looked at Sungmin, who had rolled onto the bed. The blond had his eyes closed as he reached for the condom, took it off and held it over the side of the bed before dropping it.

“In the drawer.” Hyukjae told Donghae who immediately reached for the bedside table and opened the drawer. The key was on top of everything. In a blink of an eye Hyukjae’s hands were freed and wrapped around Donghae and Sungmin lying on either side of him.

“Can I ask you something?” Donghae asked, breaking the silence. Every one of them had their eyes closed already, ready to fall asleep. Hyukjae hummed silently. “Is this something you do often?”

“This was the first time we had a third person with us.” Hyukjae mumbled, causing a wide smile to spread on Donghae’s face.

“You liked it?” He forced his eyes to open so he could see Hyukjae. He was slightly surprised to see Hyukjae watching him closely. No one had turned off the light, but no one was volunteering to do that either. They would most likely sleep with the light on.

“I did.” Hyukjae smiled, but then the soft smile turned into something different. A mischievous grin grew on his lips. “Although I envy Sungmin. You were good but I bet I’m even better.” 

A shiver went through Donghae’s body and his eyes widened. “What’re you saying?”

“That he’s going to pound into you harder than I did…” Sungmin’s sleepy voice sounded from the other side of the bed. Donghae tried to hold in the laughter threatening to slip out – failing. “Shut up and go to sleep.”

“Good night Min.” Hyukjae whispered and turned his head to kiss Sungmin’s forehead. Donghae watched them with a soft smile. They just had the kinkiest sex he had ever experienced and still the two were able to act so sweet and loving around him. 

Then Hyukjae turned to face Donghae again. “Good night Donghae.” He whispered and reached to give Donghae’s forehead a kiss. But instead of letting it happen, Donghae cocked his head up just in time. Hyukjae’s lips touched his, gently kissing him. With a small moan, Donghae sneaked his tongue out to lick the other’s soft lips.

Hyukjae chuckled as he pulled away and looked at Donghae, who slowly opened his eyes again. “Wait till the morning.” 

“Night Hyukjae.” He smiled and gave Hyukjae's naked chest small kisses. He had to admit he was happier than he had been in a long while. His stay at this apartment would be something he would never forget. And sleeping there, on the same bed with Hyukjae and Sungmin was much, much better than sleeping on their couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my... this was the first threesome I ever wrote...!! How was it?? *kinky me* Should I hide in the corner?  
> Comments and kudos are loved!! <3


End file.
